1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-levered rotary pulling tap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A double-levered pulling tap disclosed in US Pub. No. 20080223454A1 includes a base having a spraying hose connected thereon, a middle part, and a cold-water control valve and a hot-water control valve disposed on two opposite sides thereof, user can control flowing amount flowing to the middle part by using a lever on the cold-water and the hot-water control valves. A spraying head is installed to the spraying hose having a base and a neck portion, and between the middle part and the pulling spraying head are defined a flexible tube having a loading block so that water flowing form the middle part flows to the spraying head via the flexible tube, and after the spraying head is pulled outward, it retracts automatically to an original position by using the loading block of the flexible tube, thereby enabling to move the spraying head toward a desired position based on demand.
Because the double-levered pulling tap is additionally provided with a spraying hose having a rotary base, user can rotate the spraying hose to actuate the spraying head to move so as to make water flow toward a desired position without pulling the spraying head every time. For example, when the user fixes an object with one hand and then washes the object with another hand, the spraying head is not pulled outward, hence having flexible operation based on different demand.
Conventional single-levered pulling tap includes a tap body having a cold-water and hot-water control valve operated to flow water by using a single lever. However, such a conventional single-levered pulling tap, especially having an obliquely pulled spraying head fixed therein, does not include a spraying hose as above-mentioned double-levered pulling tap, therefore the obliquely pulled spraying head can not be moved to a desired position on the basis of requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.